The Brother I Never Knew
by annabeth04
Summary: My life was turned around when I got my letter from Hogwarts. Just a few minutes later Hagrid came and ruined it. My mother turns out to be my aunt and my father my uncle. Lily and James Potter are my parents, but no one knows about me, unlike my famous older brother, Harry Potter. This is my runoff series of Harry Potter. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I shouted down the hallway to the kitchen. "I got a letter!"

I ripped it open as my mom came into the hall.

"What's it say?"

"Dear Ms. White, You have been excepted into the Hogwarts school of Witch and Wizardry!" I said with a smile on my face. "At the end it says: We await your owl. Whatever that means."

"Elizabeth!" my mom said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't wait to get everything!" I said and looked over my list, I started to frown. "Where are we going to find all of this in Britain?"

There was a knock on the door. I went and answered it. Standing there was the tallest man I had ever seen. He was a round man with a large, black beard and long black hair.

"Come on in." I said.

He had to hunch over to get in and he couldn't stand straight up in the low hallway.

"Thank yeh fer sendin' me a owl, Mrs. Endrophy," he said. "Let meh explain everythin' to yer nephew."

I looked at my mom. I started to say something, bit changed my mind.

"What do you mean nephew?" I asked. "This is my mom, not my aunt. Right?"

"Yeh haven't explained." he said and repeated getting softer and softer shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What do you mean?!"

I was getting angry. Nephew! Mrs. Endrophy! I couldn't believe this! My mom is actually my aunt! Where is my mom!?

"Honey," my 'mom' said to me. "Go upstairs for a moment."

"No!" I said. "I want to hear this!"

I couldn't believe this. My whole life is a lie!

"Listen to yer aunt." the man said.

I stomped upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and went straight to my bed. I started to cry.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHIN'!" I heard the man bellow at my 'mom'. "WE CAN"T LEAVE HER IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS! VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO COME BACK! DON"T YOU SEE! WE HAVE TO TAKE ACTION!"

Voldemort? What kind of name is that? I giggled at the thought. Then I remembered. My life is a lie. My 'mom,' if I can call her that, lied to me. She lied to me my whole life. I couldn't believe she kept up that charade my whole life. I opened my door a crack to hear what was going on. She was crying.

"I couldn't tell her, Hagrid," she told the man. "It was never the right time. She's just to young to know."

"Well, we should at least tell her about her parents," Hagrid said. "Lily and James Potter died protecting her. She has the right to know that much."

"Fine," she said in a harsh tone. "But she has to stay at Hogwarts from here until summer. I am doing all I can to protect her."


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I haven't had the time. I was so busy with school and piano. Also it's going to be awhile before I update again because I have broken my arm.

Yours truly,

Annabeth072


	3. Author's Note 2

I just got out of my sling and am able to type again! I will be putting out new chapters as soon as I edit them.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry! So, here's Chapter 2.

I walked over to my mirror and placed a hand on my chest. I looked down and saw a faint scar. When did that get there? I brushed it lightly and winced.

"Elizabeth!" the man, Hagrid, called up the stairs.

I waited a minute studying the scar. At first sight you would think it was just a zigzag line, but then you notice it's nothing like that. It's a lightening bolt.

"Elizabeth!" Hagrid called again. This time I came down. "There's somethin' yer aunt needs to tell ya,"

I came down the steps and looked at Hagrid.

"I know," I said quietly. "I heard you talking. Lily and James Potter died protecting me. Who are they?" As soon as I said it I knew.

"Their yer parents," he said slowly. "I'm here to explain everything,"

I looked down and closed my eyes.

 **Flashback**

 _Everyone was in the living room laughing and talking. Mom and dad had their wands in their hands and making gold and silver lights appear all around the room. I looked at a boy riding around on a toy broom and laughed as dad tried to chase him. I looked at mom who had just taken a picture._

" _James," mom said. "Look at this!"_

 _Dad laughed as he looked at the picture._

 **Flashback Changes**

" _Elizabeth," dad said. "Mommy and daddy will always love you,"_

 _He leaned down and kissed my forehead. The door burst open revealing a man in a cloak. The man in the cloak held out a bony white hand clutching a wand pointing at me._

" _No!" he screamed. "You can't have her! I'll do anything! Kill me!"_

 _A flash of green light was shooting towards me and he stepped in front of it. Dad fell to the floor. I laughed thinking it's just my mom making pretty lights. My dad is going to come up off the floor laughing._

 _The man came closer still pointing his wand at me. I started to cry now knowing it wasn't my mom. The man pointed his wand at my chest where the scar would soon appear. A green light engulfed me, but as soon as it left the man had gone through the door._

 **End Of Flashback**

Tears stung my eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Hagrid looked at me with a worried expression.

"I remember my parents," I said. I let out a sob. "My dad. I saw s-someone k-killed him. Who?"

I looked up and let out a sob.

"That's what I'm here ter explain," Hagrid said. He took a deep breath. "A few months after ya was born a man, V-Voldemort," he shuddered. "Had found about a prophecy. A prophecy where two kids would destroy 'im. We found the other kid quicker than we found you. Ya had been taken from the place your dad died by a man named Sirius Black. Sirius Black took ya here.

"We had only found out about you 2 months ago when Professor Dumbledore visited Sirius Black in the wizard prison called Azkaban. I won't even tell yer what Black did. Anyways, after Black took you 'ere he found his way into The Ministry and destroyed yer records. He was on his way back for the other kid and the rest you'll find out later.

"I was sent here ter explain that ter ya and get ya ter Diagon Alley. There ya'll find all yer school supplies. I'm not aloud ter use magic. I was a loud ter use it ter find ya, but that was it."

I looked at Hagrid curiously. "Am I going to learn magic at this school?"

"Of course!" he said. "I thought ya already knew that! Didn't ya read yer whole letter?"

"I skimmed through it, but I didn't read the whole thing."

"Well," he said laughing. "That's ok. You know now,"


End file.
